Inner Demons
by SodiumMan
Summary: A brutal raping leaves New York detective and friend of the Gargoyles Elisa Mazda broken and shattered. Follow her decent into villainy and madness, and it's effect on Manhattan's hidden guardians.


Hello, reader. This is my first fanfiction of Gargoyles, and my first fanfiction in probably around four years or so. There's really not a whole lot more to say...besides that I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Gargoyles is property of Disney.

...

Elisa Mazda pulled her red jacket in tighter around her as she watched her friends turn to stone. In their fierce, scowling postures, they truly did look like demonic beasts. No one would guess that they were collectively the most caring and kind beings she knew. The sky was a heavy overcast, and it had started to rain lightly. As Elisa turned and headed down the stairs, her black hair streaming in the wind, she pondered on the Gargoyles' transformation. At first, she had assumed that it was sunlight that changed them into stone. However, she remembered that once, while tailing Dracon's men, Broadway and she had been trapped in a cellar, and Broadway had turned to stone with the dawn, even though no light had struck him. She let out a large yawn. These night time escapades—coupled with her police shift, were really starting to take a toll on her. She exited through the closet and into the police station proper, trading pleasantries with the officers in the building.

"Oh great", she muttered as she stepped outside. The rain was really pouring down now, and thunder rolled ominously.

Her car was in the shop, so it looked like she had to either hail a cab…or walk. She pushed her hands deeper into her coat pockets and trudged out into the rain. She stood by the street, looking for a taxi, but strangely—especially for Manhattan—there were no cabs in sight.

"Just my luck." She muttered to herself, and began walking quickly in the direction of her apartment.

The rain was coming down in sleets now, and Elisa was distracted enough not to notice the several figures following her a few feet behind. Walking quickly, she turned down an alleyway, a shortcut to her home. That's when the figures attacked. Before Elisa knew what was happening, a sack had been shoved over her face, and several arms had grabbed her. She struggled violently, but there were too many of them, and they were all stronger than her. Her screams were muffled by the bag, and with the rain, it wasn't likely that anyone was out to hear her anyway.

Her shouts were cut off abruptly by a sharp jab to her stomach, which knocked the air out of her. While she was trying to catch her breath, she felt a knife tearing through her shirt. Realizing what was happening, her efforts to escape doubled. She managed to kick one of the men, and almost reached her gun, when a wicked blow to her face snapped her head back. Stunned, she felt her gun and badge taken and tossed down the alley. She still tried to feebly resist, even as the knife cut off her bra, and her pants were removed. Elisa had been raised Catholic, and while not overly religious—she had seen too many bad things happen to good people to truly believe there was a loving God up there—many of the values her parents had instilled in her from childhood remained. One of them was abstinence until marriage.

Her face was wet. Whether it was tears, rain, or blood from that hit, she didn't know. She just lay there limply as her assailant thrust against her. Again. And again. And again.

She didn't know how long it went on. She was pretty sure at some point the men traded places. When it was finally over, they dropped her on the cold, wet ground like a sack of unwanted potatoes, and left. She lay there, bag still over her face, for a long time. She was a maelstrom of emotions. Anger, fear, pain…and deep, deep, buried inside of her, a tiny, traitorous part of her…which had enjoyed it. Slowly, she rose to her feet. Slowly, she removed the stinking sack from her face, and gathered the torn remnants of her clothes around her. And then slowly, she got up, walked over to her gun, picked it up, and resumed her journey home.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?", a voice broke through the fugue that Elisa was walking through.

It was a homeless person, standing in the alcove of a closed shop. Wearing a ragged gray coat, and a long scruffy beard, he was the embodiment of a stereotypical hobo. All he was missing was the barrel fire to huddle over. He looked at her with concern.

"Your clothes…and you're soaking wet! Are you alright? What happened?"

It was true. With her clothing in tatters, and the rain and wind…she realized she was shivering violently. What had she done to deserve this? To be this cold, miserable, vulnerable…what had she done? After tonight, she deserved to be warm, at the very least! The world owed her that much!

"P-please miss! I don't want no trouble!"

Elisa blinked. Without realizing it, she had raised her gun and sighted it right between the terrified homeless man's eyes. She began to lower her gun, but something stopped her.

_What has he done to deserve that coat?_ Whispered an insidious voice inside of her.

_He has no job, he is a drain on society! And you—you protect scum like him! That's your job! Relentless, you have served this city for over 5 years now, and this is how it repays you? With pain and humiliation? You deserve that coat far more than that man ever will._

"…your coat…" she whispered hoarsely.

"W-what?" asked the man.

"YOUR COAT! GIVE ME YOUR COAT!" she roared, lunging forward and pressing the gun on the man's forehead. Hard.

"Ok! Ok! Please, just don't shoot!" The man hastily took off the ragged dirty coat and handed it to her.

Elisa snatched the coat and watched the man run off. The coat was damp, and probably had fleas, but it was better than what she had previously. She began to move on, but glanced up at the sign of the store the homeless man had been standing under. It was a women's clothing store, one of the high-end ones that she had always dreamed of shopping in, but could never afford on a policeman's salary.

She grinned, as rain streamed down her face, replacing the absent tears. She had served this city so faithfully…and now the city was going to reward her.

...

And so the saga begins. I already have a start on chapter 2, but I have a horrible record of never completing fanfictions I start. I will make the attempt, however. Just know that this doesn't exactly take top priority in my life. Thank you for reading. Comments and criticism are appreciated.


End file.
